Harry Potter AKA Mr Bolt
by qwerty885
Summary: Sirius arrived before hagrid and took harry away to train him . 14 years latter Harry potter raised by Sirius black and Remus lupin on an island in the middle of the pacific learning the ways of the marauders. now fifteen years old and about to attend Hogwarts for the first time to complete his owl's. what will he come up against? (Slytherin!harry ron!bashing HP/AG/dg)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N:**** here is the rewrite**

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how many time I ask Santa) own harry potter **

* * *

**September 1****st**** 1995**

**Diagon ally**

**Trunk shop**

Harry wasn't very happy this morning first that dammed elf Kreacher didn't make him breakfast so harry had to do it himself. He decided he would get Sirius to give him clothes. And then he had gone to pack only to realise he forgot to buy a trunk yesterday. He had gone to Gringotts grabbed 3000 galleons and brought himself a large trunk with three rooms including training room a library and a vault like room to keep his weapons in. he paid the old lady shop keeper when there was a large explosion and the window caved in under what seemed to be a blasting hex. He shrunk the trunk down placed it in his pocket and pulled his wand.

Outside he saw six people dressed in black robes with white masks. He levelled his wand and fired a stunner straight at the female one. She hit the floor with a thud. The other death eaters all span round to look at him.

"cruc…" one death eater shouted before Harrys bludgeoning hex caved in his eye socket and sent him spinning while a cutting curse cut his wand arm of at the elbow and a banishing hex sent him through a shop window. It took all of three seconds.

The other four were on him now, harry put anti port key and apparition wars up to stop them escaping but allowed people in so the Auror's could get there.

Harry ducked a blood curdling curse that would have solidified his blood within seconds before wandlessly conjuring a throwing knife and flicking it at the death eater while he was distracted he stunned him and left him bleeding out on the floor.

"Three down three to go" harry muttered

"The dark lord will kill you even if we don't." one death eater said

"I don't doubt he will try but good luck is all I can say." Harry retorted as he fired a blasting hex at the floor sending the death eater 10 foot up where harry banished him into a wall taking the wall down. Only forty second ha gone by since harry had jumped out of the shop window.

By now the other two had got there head out there arse's and started firing curses at harry who dodged and shielded against them while sending his own hex's at them. He hit one with a blasting hex blowing his leg off and the other with a muscle deteriorating hex which left his opponent crawling across the floor in seconds. He then cauterized the man's lag and took their masks off he wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Malfoy Nott mcnair and the Lestrange's he piled them up and waited for ten minutes until the Auror's arrived. Why it took them almost fifteen minutes to get there he couldn't work out.

* * *

**A/N:**** short I know but prologues are. This is only up as people wanted to read about the battle**


	2. Chapter 2 - introductions

**A/N: okay not my first story but I am still bad at grammar spelling shouldn't be too bad and I have re worked this story but yeh its probs still shocking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how many time I ask Santa) own harry potter **

* * *

**September 1****st**** 1995 **

**Hogwarts **

**The great hall**

As was usual for the start of term feast the sky in the ceiling was dark but with a clear view of the half-moon, the students were waiting for the sorting of the first years. Dumbledore and the rest of the staff minus professor McGonagall were sat at the staff table. Lord Sirius black the new defence against the dark arts professor watched as the first years led by professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the hall. It really was obvious which ones were muggle born and which were not due to the looks of wonder going around the hall. As the sorting went through Sirius noticed that his godson the one and only harry potter hadn't arrived for his sorting. He had left him to finish his shopping in Diagon ally as he had to be at the school a day early to prepare for classes. He had thought it would be easy for harry to find his way to the platform with the directions and map Sirius had given him. Once the first years had been sorted he started to get worried about where his god son had mysteriously ended up although he wasn't too worried he knew that harry could take care of himself if he ran into trouble. He watched as Dumbledore stood up and take the podium to make his speech.

"Well first of all welcome back to all students returning to us and welcome to Hogwarts first years. Now as seems to be the usual we have a new defence teacher as professor moody is assisting in the war effort even if minister fudge doesn't believe Mr Longbottom about lord Voldemort's rebirth, now I would like to introduce you all to professor Sirius black." Dumbledore said as he gestured to Sirius there was the usual respectful clapping for him.

"Now professor black is a close personal friend of the former professor lupin I am sure you all remember him." There were a few murmurs around the hall after that small announcement. Once there was silence again Dumbledore continued

"Now we should have a new student joining our fifth years but he doesn't seem to be here yet." He sent a questioning look to Sirius who in turn said.

"I haven't seen him since I left him in Diagon ally yesterday morning sorry." The whole hall herd McGonagall ask why he left him there in times like these

Sirius replied "he can look after himself and I would have done his shopping with him if we didn't have port key trouble yesterday. I will ask him now for you." He then pulled out a mirror

"Bolt?" the mirror then replied

"on way now" Sirius put the mirror away

"He's just entering the castle. The whole hall suddenly went pail

"How did he get passed the wards?" Dumbledore asked at which Sirius just tapped his nose.

The ceiling that was originally showing a clear night sky started to cloud over and turn into a slight lightning storm there was a large crack of thunder and a lightning bolt hit the floor between gryfindore and were loud screams and alot bit of smoke but where the lightning bolt had struck there was now a person with very famos scar on his for head. people started whispering once they recognised the boy-who-lived.

"Sorry I'm late got held up at the ministry." Harry said frowning at the fan girls staring at him. Sirius smirked at this.

"What were you doing there?" Sirius shouted down the hall as harry walked up.

"well _paddy_ once you left me at Gringotts yesterday I did all my shopping only when I went to pack this morning I noticed I forgot a trunk" a few people giggled and laughed out right at this as Sirius smirked. "Silly me, so I went back this morning and when I left the shop low and behold there were these six twits in black robes and white masks shooting spells at everyone in the ally. Once they saw me well that was it I had all kinds of spells fly at me so I defended myself to the best of my ability." Harry smirked and Sirius stifled a laugh while everyone was confused "And well once the Auror's got there and found me sat on top of six of them they asked me to go with them so they could get my statement." Sirius just laughed and Dumbledore asked why it took all afternoon.

"Well once the minister found out I took out six death eaters single handed, which by the way included three now former noble lords and a former noble lady, he wanted to speak to me." Harry's smirk turned to a grimace I am going to need a bath to get his lipstick of my arse I recon."

"Language Mr Potter. You're almost as bad as your god farther." McGonagall said

"Hey I take offence at that. He's nowhere near as bad as I am." Sirius shouted in outrage while trying not to laugh. By this time half the hall was just staring open mouthed and Harry was openly laughing.

Dumbledore then asked "who were said noble people?"

"Umm lord and lady Lestrange lord Nott and lord Malfoy but due to the fact that they are all confected felons they no longer hold the title of ancient and noble houses." He said with a smirk. He noticed out the corner of his eye a blonde kid about his age looking furious at this bit of news.

A red head on Harry's right, who was sat next to a teen that harry recognised as Nevil Longbottom who was Dumbledore's apprentice, shouted out "you really think we would believe you could take on six of you-know-who's death munches single handed?" in a way that told harry that this kids head was way too far up his own arse for anyone's good

"Not without proof which is in the daily profit tomorrow." Harry said with a slight smirk. Sirius then started grumbling just loud enough for the hall to hear.

"Can't even leave him alone for a few hours and I miss all the fun."

Harry replied "you're just jealous you missed the hot chicks in bikinis in Miami and moony picked one up even if it did end up being your cousin."

"Zip it Bambi." At this half the hall started laughing at the shocked look on Harry's face which quickly turned into an all-out glare

"What happened last time you called me that padfoot?" at this a pair of red head twins shouted

"No way! Marauders!" both harry and Sirius looked at them with curious expressions then looked at each other again.

"You didn't answer my question paddy."

"Umm you might have turned an item into a port key and port keyed me into the ocean."

"Yes I turned you contraceptive potion into a port key when you managed to bring the pretty blonde girl home who you never did tell me her name." at this the whole hall laughed the twins looked on open mouthed and harry had a great big grin on his face.

Sirius glared at harry and shouted "one, two, three, four, I declare a prank war" harry raised an eyebrow at him and accepted. While McGonagall started worrying how long the school would remain standing

"Yes yes now enough of this some people are hungry harry you still need sorting." Dumbledore said trying not to laugh

"Sorry prof" harry said as he sat on the stool at the front of the hall as Dumbledore placed the hat on his head.

"_Well what have we here another potter now where shall we put you?"_

"_Don't care"_

"_Ummm this is a dilemma see I could put you in any house you like as you have an equal amount of traits for each where would you like to go?" _

Harry looked around the hall at each of the tables he saw the red head who had shouted at him in Gryffindor and the blonde ponce in Slytherin far too many fan girls in ravenclaw and hufflepuff but he then noticed a blonde hair girl, in the group of fourth years at the Slytherin table, looking at him almost like a fan girl but there was something about her that made him want to talk to her anyway.

"_I think Slytherin will be the best for you. Your pranks are cunning and you have ambition go into Slytherin to prove that not all of them are dark wizards."_

"_I'm not sure I want to be in the same dorm as Malfoy and Nott I just shoved that fathers in Azkaban"_

"_You are a noble lord you get your own quarters in the guest wing on the fifth floor" _

"_Okay Slytherin it is" he thought all the while looking at the blonde out the corner of his eye trying not to be obvious about it. _

"_Yes yes I agree _**Slytherin**"

The whole hall just stared at him in shock and were even more shocked to see him grin and turn round to the staff table and say "pay up" to professor black. In turn professor black glared at him and through him a pouch of coins.

Professor McGonagall started shouting about a professor encouraging gambling did not look good the whole hall saw professor Snape looking murderous as harry winked at him on the way passed,

Dumbledore pulled Harry aside and started whispering in his ear explaining the fact that as a noble lord harry had his own chambers in the guest wing of the castle Harry then walked down to the Slytherin table and sit down next to the pretty blonde girl he had spied while being sorted.

As soon as he had sat down she started blushing ever so slightly.

"Evening" he said as the food appeared on the table.

"G good evening milord." She replied stuttering blushing profusely now.

"First off the names harry you don't need to call me milord and second can you pass us the juice please."

"Oh of course" she looked slightly crest fallen when she handed over the jug but hid it quite well and harry realised she probably thought that he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"So what's your name?" he asked while poring herself a drink.

"Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass" she smiled shyly

"Ha-ha that was very James bond of you" harry said smirking.

"What?" she asked frowning obviously confused.

"It's a muggle thing maybe I will show you some time." He said warmly

"I'd like that, what lessons are you taking then as you have only just started school are they putting you in fifth year or third?" she asked

"well as much as I wanted to take divination to listen to the batty over there predict peoples deaths all day I decided on creatures and runes" he replied. She laughed at the batty comment.

"Well that's an interesting choice of subjects any reason for that particular choice?" she asked genuinely curious

"Can you keep a secret?" she nodded enthusiastically

"Well I am studying for my Animagi form at the moment so I am using it as a cover to research my form." He said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That sounds kinda cool but I thought they didn't teach that until 7th year earliest?" she said intrigued

"Who said I was learning with the school?" he replied with a smirk.

"Can you teach me?" she asked excitedly. At that his smile faded slightly which she noticed and her shoulders dropped.

"I don't see why not but we need to brew the potion and I don't think Snivellus over there will let us into his lab so we would need to wait until Christmas at least before we can start with you. But I don't see why not I still need to research my form and I will help you do it over the Christmas break if you want." He said slowly unsure why he was telling her all this but for some reason he was. It worried him that he was telling her these things he'd only know her ten minutes if that.

"I'd like that" she said smiling shyly

"The question is will you parents allow you to come to mine for Christmas?"

"So long as my farther can meet you first I don't see why not" she said. She could understand where he was coming from as it was a good question

"Would you be willing to meet him on a Hogsmead weekend?" she asked

"Of course but that would mean you will need to accompany me to Hogsmead for the day" he said coyly. She looked down slightly and looked up at him through her eyelashes

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked with a slight blush. He gave the impression of thinking and waited a moment for effect before saying

"You know what. I think I am. Milady would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmead on a date one fine day" He said in the most posh way possible with a large grin

"Why good sir it would be my pleasure" she replied trying not to laugh. Soon after it was time to go to the common rooms.

* * *

**September 1****st**** 1995 **

**Hogwarts **

**the grand stair case  
**

Professor McGonagall walked over to them and offered to show harry to his rooms on the fifth floor so he said good night to Astoria while kissing the top of her hand getting a giggle out of her.

On the way up to the fifth floor professor McGonagall said

"I was a bit surprised with you being put in Slytherin. What with both you parents and guardians in Gryffindor I thought I would see you there." He laughed a little at that

"That's what Sirius thought too but with mums brains and dads affinity for pranks I can be quite cunning and ambitious. And the sorting hat wanted me to prove that not all Slytherin are bad." She smiled a bit at that

"no there not just like Gryffindor's aren't all good, but most of Slytherin are unfortunately bad, I don't know if it's off their own back of if they are just following the crowd but it happens all the same. Here we are Mr Potter the password is 'loyalty' you can change it to what you like so long as me and the head master know it." She said kindly.

He noticed how his head of house didn't need to be informed. He guessed this was because of his relationship with his father when they were in school.

"Thank you professor I think I will keep it this way. Oh and please don't tell Sirius what it is I don't need to be pranked on the first day." She laughed at this

"How long will your prank war last?" she asked

"Until he gives in"

"How long will that take?"

"Last time I only got one prank in before I won" he said as he walked into his room

"good night professor" _only one prank_ she thought to herself remembering how Sirius normally would be the one to win a prank war in his school years _this year will be interesting._

Harry walked into the room it was a large common room with a small kitchen area off to the side. There were three doors leading off the main room, one led to a large study that would be needed if all of his and Sirius's plans went ahead, one was a small storage closet and the last led up a small corridor with three more doors including two bedrooms and a bathroom

* * *

**September 1****st**** 1995 **

**Hogwarts **

**Dungons**

Astoria's way to the common room involved an interesting conversation with her dear sister Daphne.

"So I noticed the young lord and you had a nice convocation." Daphne said.

"Yes we did thank you and no I won't tell you what it was about. I will tell you that he asked me on a date for the next Hogsmead weekend and I am going to get him to meet father there with me because you know what he can be like."

Daphne rose an eyebrow "you work quick don't you. Half the girls in the school will be fighting for his affections and you have beaten them to it already. Now I don't know what he's like but don't let him just use you or anything will you." Astoria had to fight not to roll her eyes at this.

"Course I won't I am not stupid you know"

* * *

**A/N: okay here is the rewrite what you all think?**

**Dumbledore will be slightly manipulative as he has his grand plan for harry and Nevil will be self-important and all round arrogant as will Ron and herms **


	3. Chapter 3 - first lesson

**A/N:**** thanks for all the reviews and p.m.'s I have replied to some but decided my time was better spent writing the story ;) **

**The votes are in and god it is close including the votes I got through p.m.'s it is harry/Astoria they won by one vote so sorry to everyone who voted for hp/ag/dg **

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how many time I ask Santa) own harry potter **

* * *

**2****nd**** September 1995**

**Hogwarts **

Harry woke up nice and early at six knowing full well that Sirius would not be up at this time in the morning. He had a quick shower and got dressed and ran out the door picking up the marauders map that he Sirius and Remus had made before coming to Hogwarts, but this one had extra features as well. harry walked the whole way to Sirius's room and used the maps ability to guess the password opened the door, After sneaking into the bathroom and adding a special potion to Sirius's shampoo he walked back out and down to the dungeons to wait for Astoria.

By now it was half seven so he didn't have long to wait she smiled when she saw him and ran up to him to give him a hug. As she hugged him he picked her up and span her around a little, he still had no idea why he was acting this way around her but he didn't care.

"Morning malady" harry said

"Morning milord" she replied grinning before they both broke out laughing.

"Well at least some people are in a good mood this morning" Daphne said obviously still waking up "And you will see why soon enough" harry said winking at Astoria.

"Why? What have you done?" Astoria asked

"You will see at breakfast. Let's just say I went for a walk at six o'clock this morning to visit my god farther."

She raised an eyebrow before grabbing his hand and dragging him the whole way to breakfast.

* * *

**2****nd**** September 1995**

**Hogwarts**

**Great**** hall**

They entered the great hall still holding hands nether of them noticed or cared, but Sirius almost certainly did notice but decided not to bring attention to it, as harry still hadn't gotten him back for the bambi comment. The mail was just arriving which included the daily profit that would almost certainly include an article about what happened yesterday at Diagon ally, but kept the information for later blackmail material.

Harry noticed his godfather look at him his expression changed into shock and a feral grin and then he looked up as the owls entered the hall, then harry realised that he was still holding Astoria's hand he almost let go in shock but decided against it, for some reason it just felt right. He noticed that Astoria was looking at him questionably so he squeezed her hand in reassurance. She blinked shocked that they were holding hand but covered up well with a huge grin obviously meaning that she didn't care either dragged him over to the breakfast table.

Ten minutes later the post owls had left he could already here murmuring as they read the front page of the profit and the accompanying pictures.

* * *

_**Death eater attack at Diagon ally**_

_**By john Hopkins **_

_It is this reporters sad duty to inform you that yesterday morning during the last rush to get the kids supplies for Hogwarts six death eaters apparated into the middle of Diagon ally and started firing curses all over, in total there were 12 dead and 18 wounded. Eye witnesses say that they were too scared and shocked to do anything after all the ministry is denying albums Dumbledore and Nevil Long bottom's claim to you-know-who retuning. While all his was going on the long lost and thought dead Lord Potter was leaving one of the many shops on the ally ,after buying his supplies for Hogwarts, single handily yes that's right single handily duelled all six death eaters and won. Details are sketchy at best as neither Lord Potter nor a ministry spokesperson would comment on the fight but eye witnesses describe it as jaw dropping with the amount of spells and raw power used by the new Lord Potter. It apparently took only 3 minutes for him to subdue the six death eaters while receiving no wounds to his person as far as anyone could see. _

_The six death eaters have been named as none other than Lord Malfoy, Lord Nott former lords and lady Lestrange who escaped from Azkaban last week and Mr Mcnair who works in the ministry. What this reporter wants to know is why the public were not informed of a mas Azkaban break out last week. Has you know who really returned? Is the ministry covering it up? If so then why? This reporter promises you to find out more._

Other headlines included were:

_**Long lost lord returns (page 2-3)**_

_**You-know-who really back (page 4)**_

_**Ministry cover up return of dark lord (page 5)**_

* * *

"Oh look I made the front page" harry said with a grin "and I haven't even been in the country forty eight hours yet"

Astoria just looked at him and raised an eyebrow "so pray tell where you have been?"

"You know here there everywhere. I spent time in Australia America japan and a private island in the pacific."

"Private Island? Pacific" Astoria smirked "you are so so taking me there"

"Ask nicely and I might."

She pouted slightly and gave him a look he couldn't say no to (a/n: think pussin boots from shrek)

"Well I suppose we could spend Christmas there if you parents let you" he said. Harry couldn't for the life of him work out why she affected him so much.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then gave a massive blush when she realised what she had done while harry sat there in shock.

Daphne and Tracy who were sat opposite them had their eyebrows in their hair line trying to work out what was happening.

Suddenly there was a huge amount of laughing and people pointing to the teachers table. Astoria Daphne and Tracy all looked up at the table trying to see what was going on while harry kept eating.

Astoria noticed first that Sirius's hair had somehow had half turn florescent pink and the other half had just plain fallen out. Sirius hadn't even noticed he was reading a letter the he had received with a frown. Tracy started laughing and Daphne raised an eyebrow while Astoria giggled about his hair.

When Sirius eventually noticed and only because Dumbledore pointed it out to him the whole castle would've heard him scream "HARRY JAMES POTTER"

Harry who was reading his biography in the profit laughing at all the stuff they got wrong looked up at the head table nodded slightly and went back to reading with a slight smile on his face.

Snape was walking down the table handing out timetables when he reached harry he asked how harry had done it.

"I used a potion from my private library and added brunstrod root to it to delay the effects" Snape smiled at him and replied "I look forwards to our potions class Mr Potter"

"As do I professor" harry replied.

Harry then noticed Sirius coming down the hall towards him, Harrys first thought was to leg it until he noticed Sirius was holding a letter which he handed to harry. First thing harry noticed was the emblem at the top of the letter, it stated that it was from the DMLE Auror department.

"Already? That was fast" he said

"Yep I go back today" Sirius said with a pointed look

"Ah ok" harry replied

Dumbledore stood up at his seat and the hall quietened

"Due to the ministry now admitting to lord Voldemort's" there were gasp and squeals from all over the hall. Harry was impressed that Astoria only let in a small intake of breath only noticeable if you were looking for it. "Return reserve Auror black has been recalled into active service so we will have to have a new defence professor, professor black says he's already made calls and someone will be at his lesson first thing so lessons are as normal. That is all" and sat back down.

The whole hall broke out into noise and convocation.

Astoria grumbled something like "great thought I would get a free lesson first thing but no!"

Harry smirked wondering what her reaction would be to the new defence teacher as he excused himself saying he wanted a minute to say good bye to his godfather before he gave Astoria a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving pretending he didn't notice her blush and completely ignoring Malfoy's glare.

Harry and Sirius left the hall where Sirius said "I will be back later you can use the defence office but I will be staying here in the defence teachers suet as extra protection for the school at night like we discussed before." And then they went their separate ways with Sirius's hair still half gone and bright pink.

* * *

**2****nd**** September 1995 **

**Hogwarts**

**Defence**** classroom**

Harry entered the defence classroom and walked over to the desk he noticed he still had ten minutes until the class would be there. He looked at the time table and Sirius's lesson plan. He had fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindor's and Slytherin _'oh joy'_ he thought.

He looked at the roster.

_**Year 1995-1996 **_

_**Professor Sirius black - defence against the dark arts**_

_**4**__**th**__** year Gryffindor-Slytherin**_

_**4th year: Gryffindor **_

_Ginny weasly_

_Demelza Robinson_

_Megan butcher _

_Romilda vane_

_Colin creevey_

_Jack slopper_

_Gregory hooper_

_Andrew kirck_

_**4th year: Slytherin**_

_Astoria greengrass_

_Mandy blockhurst_

_Jenny lestrange_

_Morag McDougal_

_Rose zeller_

_Kevin Entwhistle_

_Christopher hoopleg_

_Graham Pritchard_

_Adrian Pucey_

When he realised this was Astoria's class and grinned he couldn't wait to see the look on her face. He quickly walked to his room to grab his things he would need got changed into something more comfortable and walked back under his invisibility cloak and waited for the class to arrive.

He noticed that the slytherin's arrived first and then the Gryffindor's he waited 10 seconds before walking in himself.

It took all his effort to keep a straight face at the questioning looks he received from them all. And the look that he received from Astoria that definitely said_ 'explain'_ so he did.

"Welcome class to your fist 4th year defence lesson first I will call out the roster then let you ask your questions which you most defiantly have.

After calling out the roster he asked who had questions at which most of the hands went up.

"Your name please?" he asked a Gryffindor

"Andrew professor" he replied

"Okay first thing I am probably less than a year older than you so just call me harry no professor it makes me feel old. And you question please?"

"As you pointed out you're our age what makes you qualified to teach us?"

"Good question well at the age of eleven I got my owls in charms and defence scoring O++ with 2 extra credits. At the age of twelve I got my newts in charms and defence scoring O++ with 3 extra credits after that I got two mastery's in defence one with offensive and defensive spells and one in duelling. And I am now half way through my battle charms mastery which I am hoping will be finished by the end of this year. Ok my turn what did you professor last year teach you? "All the hands in the room went up

"Yes Ms Greengrass?"

"He taught us a few basic curses and jinx's and started to teach us how to over throw the Imperius curse"

"Do you have question?"

"What were you extra credits for?"

"In my owls they were or casing a Patronus charm and beating the examiner in a duel. In my newts they were for beating an Auror in a duel over throwing the Imperius and knowledge on muggle weapons. Now who here managed to throw the Imperius curse off?"

Megan butcher, Jenny lestrange and Christopher hoopleg put their hands up.

"Okay might have to see if we can continue that but no promises." He said at the hopeful look on the classes faces. And that went on for another twenty minutes until Ginny put her hand in the air and asked if they would learn about muggle weapons. Harry raised an eye brow and walked over to the bag he had brought in with him. He picked it up and put it on the desk opened it up and pulled out a weird silver thing.

"Who here knows what this is?" he asked the class. When no one put their hand up he said

"This is a muggle Walter PP9 9mm side arm but you can call it a gun. These are deadly and there is no shield you can put up before it hits you we won't be doing proper lessons on them but I will be starting a defence club to help with duelling, casting a Patronus charm and muggle weapons including sword fighting. Now I need to see what you learned last year so there is an odd number of us so let's mix this up a bit one griffin and one snake in a pair and Ms greengrass you can pair up with me." He said with a grin.

After that there were a lot of moans about snakes not playing fair and grifindorks too stupid to fire spells. Harry inwardly smirked when he heard that. After an hour of casting spells and shields and no one going off to the hospital wing harry deemed the lesson a success an dismissed the class. He packed up the class rosters and lesson plans and put everything in the office before he warded the door only then did he notice Astoria had stayed behind watching him.

"What can I do for you now Ms Greengrass?" he asked

"Well professor how about you accompany me to the lake for lunch?" she said with a smirk

"Well I don't know would that breach the teacher students being to close rule?" he asked with a straight face

Astoria suddenly looked ready to cry "I didn't think about that" she said her voice trembling and stuttering.

Harry quickly pulled her into a hug in which she put both hands and her head on his chest as he pulled her in close he realised how tense she was.

"Just so you know I got an exemption on that rule due to my age. It was the only demand I had when they offered the job to me." He whispered into her hair just loud enough for her to hear. She loosened up and kind of sank into him and closed her eyes just enjoying the contact. They both stood there wondering why they felt so close to the other after they only met last night at dinner but neither cared as it just felt right. After standing there for a while harry asked "what lesson you have this afternoon?"

"Charms but I have a free now"

"Ah I have first years Slytherin and ravenclaw this afternoon but I also have a free now why don't we both go down the lake and have lunch like you suggested?"

"Yes that sounds nice." She said with a sly smile as she looked up at him without moving away.

He slowly let her go and took her hand as they walked out into the hall way.

"I have some food and stuff in my room we can have if you want we just need to go get it" harry said as he pulled her towards a part of the castle she had never been to before and stopped before a painting she hadn't seen before "Loyalty"

The portrait opened up into a large common area with a kitchen on the side. Astoria looked around the room was painted blue and had a cream coloured rug that covered most of the floor just leaving out the edges of the room she saw there was a large window with a view over the forbidden forest and quidditch pitch.

"We could always just eat here if you want" he said as he saw her gazing out the window.

"Yea why not no one is going to interrupt us then" she replied.

Harry just smiled and handed her a bottle of butter beer and put a plate of pasties on the table to yet.

"Thanks. So you never told me about that part of you growing up yesterday what else did you miss out?"

Harry laughed a little at this "when did I have the chance to tell you about it yesterday? What do you want to know? I had a relatively normal childhood I played pranked and enjoyed myself on my private island that I will take you one day, yes I started lessons early at the age of eight I only got my master's four months ago."

"Who did you grow up with?"

"Ah no one my age. I grew up with my father's friends until I was eleven when we travelled to japan to study duelling, and then America for offensive and defensive spells and then Australia to start my battle charms which Flitwick is helping me finish. What about you what was your childhood like?" he asked

"It was different than yours I have been brought up to be a pure blood princess pretty much. My family was neutral in the war they only stay pure blood for the sake of title not because they don't believe muggle born are filth or anything. My farther also won't sell me off to the highest bidder he will only contract me to someone I choose but there will still need to be a contract written but I have two years to decide I think."

"Very different to mine then. Oh did you send you're farther a letter in the end?"

"Yes very different. Yep I sent it after breakfast before your lesson"

"Good hopefully you will be able to join me Sirius and Remus for Christmas then."

"Who's Remus?"

"Ah you would know him as professor lupin"

"The werewolf? He was our best teacher so far. Up until you got here anyway"

"I did ok then?"

"Better than ok." She said as she snuggled into his side and he put an arm around her.

They sat that way talking about their child hoods and there hobby's she found out that harry enjoyed flying and he found out that she was quite the mischief maker herself eventually it was time to go to lesson. Astoria pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug before telling him she would meet him later after lessons.

As she was about to leave harry lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back for another hug before she left he went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head at the last minute, at first he was shocked but he didn't pull back in shock he let it linger for a minute before pulling back and smiling, he didn't know if she did it accidentally or not but he didn't really care. When he looked back at her he saw she was blushing heavily but had this huge grin on her face which through any fear he had about it being too soon out of the window. They said goodbye once again and agreed to meet up in the entrance hall after lessons.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Challenges: **

**What will happen in fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class?**

**What will Sirius do in reply to Harrys hair changing prank?**


	4. Chapter 4 - the marauders

**2****nd**** December 1992**

**Defence class room**

Harry entered his class room this was the one class he didn't want to teach. Gryffindor and slytherin Fifth year. Why all the core subjects were paired like that it was stupid to say the least. He had 8 slytherin and 7 Gryffindor.

**_5th year: Gryffindor _**

_Brown, lavender _

_Finnegan, Seamus _

_Granger, Hermione _

_Longbottom, Nevil _

_Patel, parvati _

_Thomas, dean_

_Wesley, Ronald_

**_4th year: Slytherin_**

_Crabbe, Vincent_

_Davis, Tracy_

_Goyle, Gregory _

_Greengrass, Daphne _

_Malfoy, Draco_

_Nott, Theodore _

_Parkinson, pansy_

_Zambi, blaise_

_'Great they probably hate me as o put the parents in Azkaban yesterday' _harry thought

He sat at his desk and watched as the class filed slowly he noticed a bushy haired Gryffindor sat at the front looking eager to learn next to two boys who looked as if they would rather be anywhere else.

He then noticed Astoria's sister sat in the middle.

_'At least there's one friendly face in here' he thought_

He called out the register not bothering to correct the fact they didn't call him sir or professor. Well to be honest it made him feel old anyway so he would rather they called him harry.

After giving the same speech he had given the forth years earlier that day he allowed them to ask their questions.

"Okay you all have questions probably along the lines of why am I your professor and before you all start along me professor or sir it's harry you can call me sir or professor if you want I am not bothered, first question please." harry said pop ting to the bushy haired girl at the front.

"What qualifies you to teach us as were older than you." she said

"Name?" he replied

"Granger"

"Well miss granger, I hold two masters in defence and have o++ newts and owls in charms and defence with a few extra credits thrown in."

She just stared on wide eyed.

"Ok now what did you learn last year?" harry asked

A few people put their hand up.

"Mr?"

"Malfoy Draco. We learned to overthrow the imperious curse no one managed it though and studied the unforgivable's in detail."

"Same as the forth years then okay I want you to all pair up one griffin to one snake no butts."

They all paired up but as there was 9 slytherin and 8 Gryffindor Draco was the only one without a partner.

"Okay demo time I want you to all use non-lethal spells in duelling and duel each other. Any spell that has someone sent to the hospital wing will spend a week in detention with me, no excuses"

"Why can't I just duel you and show you why your masters mean nothing and that I am better than you." Longbottom said

"You want to duel me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay gets ready. Mr Malfoy please counts down from 5 and Miss Greengrass and granger you two will ref please."

"5...4...3...2...1...go"

Three seconds later Neville was bound wandless upside-down hanging from the ceiling chandelier.

"Next."

The whole class were shocked at how easy their teacher had made it look.

"No one okay then, now pair up and get ready. Mr Malfoy you can cast first."

It was a tired group of student that left the class there had been no major injuries only one person was sent to the hospital wing apparently that was by Daphne he had asked her to stay behind after the lesson to explain.

"Please explain to me why you used that exact hex in a friendly duel in a class room."

"He tried to put his hand on my arse." She said coldly

"Ahh a good reason then. Now I am put in the precarious position of the fact you broke the rules I had set specifying that you would spend a week in detention." He held up his hand to stop her interrupting

"Now I agree he shouldn't have done what he did and I agree with what you did but you still broke the rules and if I don't punish you I will be accused of being biased especially as I am kinda dating your sister. So what do I do?"

Daphne sat there. She had no idea what to say naturally she didn't want a weeks' worth of detention but equally she could understand where Harry was coming from.

"Three days detention. There for showing leniency for my reasons and still proving that no one will just get away with it." She said

"I was thinking four, but I will give you three with a threat of no leniency next time, so next time just punch him as that would not be a hex." Harry laughed "so tonight straight after dinner my quarters please, just follow your sister as she will be helping us I think or just reading."

"Your quarters?"

"You will understand later, and no I am not hitting on you"

* * *

**2****nd**** December 1992**

**Great hall**

Dinner had been a boring affair Harry had hat to sit at the head table as a professor listening to Dumbledore tell him off for embarrassing Neville.

The headmaster was halfway through his rant when a giant gong went off across the school.

Astoria looked at the head table as did half the rest of the school. They all knew what it meant. It meant the wards were under attack. She saw all the teacher's faces harden as they drew their wands, Well all but Harry who stood up and walked casually down towards the doors there was a large bang on the heavy doors as they shook the rest of the teachers were telling the students to get back as they approached the doors wands at the ready. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped his pendant around his neck before putting it back in its wand holster on his wrist.

There was another large thud on the door and one of the hinges cracked.

"My guess is a troll." Flitwick said

"I agree." McGonagall replied

"Dibs" Harry said sounding thoughtful

"What?" the teachers all said

"It means that troll is mine"

Another large thud on the doors as they cracked

"Any second now" Harry said as he took his cloak of and handed it to a hufflepuff to look after. Only then did the school realise that he had muggle weapons concealed under his cloak.

One last crack and the door's collapsed inwards. Before she could blink or scream Astoria watched Harry draw a gun from the holster on his lower back and fire two shots at the troll who hit the floor with a thud. Harry then put the gun back in its holster before drawing his wand and starting on the surprised death eaters.

Harry was in his element first he had shot the troll in the eye with his 50. Calibre dessert eagle before drawing his wand and firing an array of blasting hexes at the surprised death eaters taking out about 4 of them as the others only just managed to dive out the way. He then engaged Yaxley who was an okay dueller but didn't stand long as he got hit by a blood curdling curse leaving him with minuets to live. Harry then went on to engage Malfoy who had apparently escaped from Azkaban, Harry ended up blasting him straight into three death eaters who were over whelming McGonagall, who nodded her thanks.

During this time the prefects seemed to have moved the rest of the student body out of harm's way and were shielding from any stray curses. There was a scream as one of the students was hit by an unknown curse.

Spinning around to see who had been hit Harry realised it was the hufflepuff who was holding his cloak. Realising that the students were in danger Harry put his wand back in its holster drew a silver throwing knife and threw it at Greyback who howled in pain before succumbing to the effects of the silver. Harry then pulled out his p99 before laying out two lower level death eaters. The rest of the death eaters seeing how easily Harry and the professors were putting them down surrendered there wands just as the aurors arrived.

"So then Harry, you call for back up and when we get here we find out you had it all in hand."

"Of course but I couldn't see them when I called for you."

"Ah well how many dead?"

Harry looked around him. "We have no dead students but one is wounded, two wounded professors, 5 dead death eaters including Greyback 7 wounded death eaters 15 surrendered or stunned and one dead troll."

"Who killed them?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow

"I guess you did"

"No shit"

Dumbledore interrupted them.

"Was it really necessary to kill them Mr Potter."

Harry spoke loud just loud enough for the rest of the great hall to hear.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I was most defiantly not going to risk the lives of the students. The tossers here were throwing killing curses around as if they were tennis balls luckily I taught my fourth years how to block them by conjuring objects and I would assume that your upper years already knew or my forth years told them as that's what they did. But if a student had been hit then it would have been our fault for not taking the death eaters out sooner, so I took them down hard and fast to save lives if you have a problem fire me if not zip it. Now if you don't mind it appears dinner is over and I have a detention to oversee, so good night." Harry then turned around and walked off.

"Sirius what's the casualty list of the death eaters?"

"5 dead 7 wounded and a troll. Harry single handed took out 12 death eaters. While the rest of you took out 15 between 9 of you that's not even two each just think about that before you have another go at him."

* * *

**2****nd**** December 1992**

**Harry's quarters**

Harry was sat in his common area awaiting Daphne and Astoria; he had just gotten back from seeing the hufflepuff in the hospital wing. They were going to start planning the defence club that night as it was starting next week.

There was a knock at the door and Sirius and Flitwick entered the room.

"Heyya Harry." Sirius said

"What can I do for you two?"

"Flitwick wants to join the marauders, he agrees with what you said earlier about defending the students and respects you for the decision you made and regrets not thinking about it himself or he would have joined you."

"Induct him." Harry said as if it was obvious while studying the short professor

"At the moment we don't have the manpower or intelligence to really play a part in the war. But we will do soon… merlin I sound like a dark lord." Harry laughed "we are not looking to control the wizarding world just survive this war and the sooner it is over the better."

"I understand Harry and as professor Dumbledore has people in the death eaters and the ministry I will give you all the information I can." Flitwick replied.

"That's all we can ask."

About five minutes after they left Astoria and Daphne arrived.

"Evening lady's" Harry said

"Hey Harry." They replied as Astoria gave him a kiss.

"Okay Daphne you and I are going to start planning for a defence club I have been asked to create, for the next three days. The club starts next week and I expect both of you to join it." He said with a fake glare.

"You think I wouldn't?" Astoria asked

"Of course you would Tori and I hope you will help plan it as you both know what's been covered by you previous teachers."

"Of course."

It was a half hour later that there was another knock on the door. Harry got up and went to see who it was. He was surprised to find Draco Malfoy and jenny lestrange outside.

"Come on in"

He led them into the study ignoring the looks from Astoria and Daphne.

"How can I help you?"

"We don't want to follow in our parents footsteps." They both said at the same time.

"So you don't want to be death eaters?" Harry asked to clarify

"No… but we will be forced to be or killed by our own parents"

"Ahh so you want protection?"

"We don't know what to do. We recon he will induct us and use us at the school for something."

"Run leave I have an island in the pacific you can use until the war is over."

"I can't leave my mother. And she cannot leave as the marriage contract to my farther would kill her" Draco said looking conflicted

"I won't leave him." Jenny said and taking Draco's hand when Harry looked at her.

"Okay so what do you propose?" Harry asked

"We are offering to spy for you as best we can. But we will need protection after the war to keep us out of prison or from being kissed." Jenny said

"You will both need to take oaths before you are branded and most likely testify under truth serum after the war is over."

"You can't take us to Dumbledore he will tell Snape who really is a death eater." Draco said scared

"I won't. I don't trust him." Harry said as he went into his draw and pulled out two pendants in the shape of a hart. (**A/N: think of those necklaces in two pieces the shape of half a hart that make a whole hart when put together I can't think what they are called atm.)**

"Okay I was planning on giving one of these to Astoria so she could tell me when she is in trouble, but I will give them to you instead. You tap them with your wand and think of the message you want to send and I will get it as will Sirius and some of the other friends I have. This means you can request for help or tell us about a raid etc." he said as he passed them over "if anyone asked you brought them because you're dating or something okay?"

"Now you need to take you oaths. You will make them to me saying you will never betray the marauders, you will give us all of the information you can, and you will not disclose any information about the marauders unless I allow you otherwise and will not murder or torture anyone unless you deem it necessary to protect your cover. Do you find that unreasonable?"

"No, that sounds fine." Draco said after getting a nod from jenny.

"TORI." Harry shouted

"Yes?" she replied as she walked in.

"I need you to be the bonder in an oath."

"Okay?" she said curiously expecting an explanation

"Draco and jenny are going to be spying on death eaters for me. Actually I think I should get Sirius and Flitwick here to do Flitwick's at the same time." Harry pulled out his mirror and got them to meet him in his study.

It was ten minutes later that they arrived.

"Okay we are induction Draco jenny and Flitwick do you and Daphne want in? All it would mean for now is that you would have help if you were ever in trouble?" Harry asked Astoria

"Umm I will I will ask Daphne" she replied as she walked out.

When she got back Harry introduced everyone to each other and started the oaths.

Sirius ended up being the bonder.

As Harry and Draco grabbed each other's forearm's he asked

"Do you promise to never betray the marauders?" Sirius asked

"I do"

"Do you promise to give all information about the death eaters that you know?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to never disclose any information about the marauders to anyone outside the marauders?"

"I do"

"Do you promise not to torture or kill anyone muggle or magical unless you deem it necessary to keep your cover."

"I do"

There was a flash of magic once the oath had been complete.

Once all five of them had taken there oath's Harry handed over two vials of potions each.

"The black and silver one is the animagi potion. All marauders are animagi, so you should be two it might help you get out of a tight situation. The purple one will protect you against legilimency until you learn occlumency it should protect you for two months but I will give you another to top up within 7 weeks if you haven't mastered it by then."

Once they all left leaving Harry and Astoria with Daphne.

"So what did we come up with for the first club lesson?"

"you were going to do a demo with Sirius and moony and then teach the patronus charm for the next four weeks as it's the most important thing to learn that you don't teach in normal your lessons."

"Sorted. What after that then?"

"A mix of muggle weapons and hand to hand combat."

"Yep that should work out well."

* * *

**A/N: okay there you go it has taken ages but I eventually gave up with waiting until February if they delete it again I will just delete the story and start on about Harry being a secret slytherin or something that I got in a review for '****_the secret life of Harry potter' _**

**Poll: Draco jenny Flitwick need animagi forms so here's your poll with a twist I want you to choose any animal (non-magical) and give your reasoning for choice and I will choose the best. **

**So far the animagi forms are:**

**Harry: black phoenix**

**Tori: wolf**

**Daphne: fox**


	5. Chapter 5 - betreyal

**3****rd**** September 1995**

**Harry's quarters **

Harry had just awoken when he heard the sharp knock at the door.

'McGonagall' Harry thought

He grabbed his robe before getting up and wondering over to the door. He opened it

"Morning professor, what can I do for you?"

"Mr… professor potter… I am still not used to that, never once since I started teaching did I ever expect to call a potter professor you are all to… let's just say up-to-no-good."

Harry just laughed. "Come on in professor." He said ushering her inside before closing the door

"How can I help?"

"I just thought I would let you know that the press would like a word with you later they've been here since late last night and are hounding away at the gates still and the minister thinks it would do good for moral if we gave a statement later today." She replied obviously not impressed with the idea herself.

"When? I have lessons to teach. And I recon in this climate mine are the most important. No offence."

"None taken and I agree kind off but don't forget conjuring to block curses."

"I will point it out in a lesson but that's your area of expert ice. My conjuring is medium but I don't feel confident enough to teach other people. I prefer to dodge and dance around unless there's no choice as I can fire curses mid role."

"I noticed and I will make sure to teach how to conjure marble blocks quickly." She smirked "as to when you will be needed… do you have a free lesson today?"

"Nope I can do it at breakfast and eat while teaching though but I have plans at lunch."

"Lunch with Miss Greengrass at the lake perhaps?"

"Are you following me?" he smirked

"No of course not. Just make sure you act properly in public… you are a professor after all and it would look bad on the school but other than that your both fifteen or soon will be anyway."

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Miss Greengrass?" McGonagall asked

"Don't know. Wouldn't surprise me but I am not expecting her."

Harry opened the door to find Astoria Daphne and Tracy stood there

"Morning love." Harry said as he kissed her. "Daphne, Tracy." He continued as he hugged them both.

"Lady's" professor McGonagall said in greeting "I guess I can trust the three of you in here if I go and check on the elf's yes. No irresponsible behaviour." She continued before she walked out.

"Why was she here?" Tracy asked.

"The reporters want to have a word with me so I am going to see them at breakfast."

"What lessons do you have today?" Astoria asked

"Ummm I have defence and then more defence even more defence oh and even more defence." He smirked.

She slapped his arm in annoyance

"You know what I mean" she huffed

"1st year claws and puffs followed by 2nd year puffs and snakes with 7th year puff and claw after lunch followed by 6th year snake and griffin. Full day today just like every day other than Wednesday which is a half day. And is defiantly my favourite." He said with a wink

Tori smirked at him and shook her head.

"Now you're going to carry me all the way to the great hall." She said trying to look innocent

"If you're trying to look cute and innocent, well you got the cute bit down but you and I both know you aren't innocent." He whispered in her ear before he ran out the door.

"HEY" she shouted after him before chasing him

"Come on lets go after them before they get in trouble." Tracy said tuning to Daphne. When she looked at Daphne she noticed a sad kind of look before it was pushed under her ice princess mask that she always wore. Tracy decided to file it away for later but not to comment.

* * *

**3****rd**** September 1995**

**Great hall**

The whole hall watched in shock as Harry sprinted in and got halfway to the head table before being tackled to the ground by Astoria with a thud.

"Ha" she said before getting up and walking over to the slytherin table as if nothing happened, ignoring the glares she was getting of people like ginny weasly and Romilda vane.

Harry got up dusted himself of and went to sit at the head table ignoring all the stares he was getting from everyone.

Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcements. "Well I have no idea why Miss Greengrass tackled Mr Potter but I think we can all assume he deserved it. Now it's my pleasure to inform everyone in third year and up that there will be a Hogsmead weekend next weekend so not the day after tomorrow but the week end after this means that if you have your permission slip signed then you may go to the town nearby. There will be aurors around as well as a few professors so hopefully there will be no trouble."

Harry just looked at him as if he was mad… a Hogsmead weekend while there was a war on? Whose barmy idea was this? Harry lent over to Flitwick and whispered "if death eaters attack the school while students are in it then what's to stop them attacking Hogsmead? Oh well if you will excuse me I have to give a statement to the profit about yesterday's attack…" Harry said obviously unhappy.

Harry stood up and walked over to a group of reporters before ushering them off towards his class room for an interview.

* * *

**3****rd**** September 1995**

**Harry's classroom **

"So Mr Potter, the main question people will want answered is why you went against Dumbledore and killed death eaters and not just stun them?"

"well if you just stun them they will most likely just get woken up by a fellow death eater meaning you have to take them down again, which in a hall full of students is a bad thing as the longer they are up and firing curses the more likely someone innocent will get hit in this case one student was hit but it could have been more the longer this fight went on."

"So you think we should just kill the death eaters and be done with it?"

"No of course not if you out number them and can stun them all safely then do it. But why should you risk innocent people's lives when you can stop them."

"Isn't this illegal?"

"No. according to the rules of engagement bill passed in 1875 you may use whatever spell your opponent uses or one less one the ministry spell scale, such an original name, against you back against them and with the unforgivable spells at the top it give you the right to use any and I mean any spell back against them without fear of being prosecuted."

"You didn't use spells against all of your opponents though did you?"

"Nope. I used muggle weaponry"

"Would this be seen as illegal?"

"No it's not illegal in the magical world and in the muggle world it would be seen as self-defence so there is no law to stop me from using them."

"If there is now laws concerning muggle weapons then couldn't death eaters use them legally?"

"No murder is murder what I did was self-defence as they attack us un-provoked"

"What do you think of Dumbledore and his _'stun don't kill'_ policy?"

"Useless there is a time and place for stunning charms and killing. Like I said before if innocent people are in the line of fire kill the death eaters before a bystander gets caught in the crossfire."

"Don't you feel like your stooping to their level?"

"Do I go round using unforgivable's and raping woman and children? No so I have a long way to go to be on their level of derangement."

What do you say to Dumbledore saying that those death eaters' deaths were 'unnecessary'?"

"I agree it wasn't needed for me to have to kill them but if I didn't then maybe more than one student would have been hurt and I couldn't have lived with that."

"Any other comments?"

"Only that in an ideal world stunning them would be possible but alas in an ideal would it wouldn't be necessary to kill or stun them in the first place."

Once Harry had finished his interview with the reporters they had just decided that they were going to have it in the paper tomorrow, when he heard a knock on the door.

'_Ah first years.'_

"Come on in" he shouted

He watched as the students all filed into the class room.

"Okay first years yes?" after confirmation he continued "well the down side to first year is you need to know your theory before your practical so this lesson will be theory and if you do well and do the homework set we can do practical next lesson yea?"

"After a few grans he got a positive response out of them. He explained the wand movements and incantations to a few defensive spell like shields and taught them a stunner just to be safe.

The lesson went quite quickly and soon the bell ended and the second year puffs and snakes walked in.

After his usual question and answer session which ran past time as Harry forgot to check the time they had a short lesson on dementors and how to combat effects. Like eat chocolate etc. and soon it was lunch time.

* * *

**12****th**** September 1995**

**Harry's quarters**

There had been mixed reactions to Harry's interview. The students and parents mostly agreed with him as did the aurors and a few politicians, obviously all of Dumbledore's supporters disagreed with him as did the death eaters and their sympathisers. The good bit was that the only raid that had happened hadn't gone down as well for the death eaters as more people fought back as they were unafraid of going to Azkaban over it.

The fallout between Harry and Dumbledore had been so big that he was now sitting in on lessons to check that Harry wasn't teaching anything he shouldn't be and had also cancelled his defence club 'until further notice.'

The last week had gone by in blur lessons homework and Harry and Tori's romance. They had now been together for ten days and this would be their first official date once they had met her farter as he had promised so that she could come with him to the island in the pacific.

"You ready to go yet?" he shouted to her

She had taken to falling asleep in his spare room on a Friday and Saturday night she had decided. It meant they could spend more time together and didn't have to worry about curfew. She would have been happy to use the spare room every night but Harry pointed out that she had lessons and he had homework to mark on week nights so she had reluctantly agreed to 'not on a school night' rule.

She walked out of the spare room dressed in a pail blue summer dress that set off her eyes just right. It also showed of her small cleavage and long pail legs. This to Harry was an excellent bonus, gentleman and teacher he might be but he was still a fifteen year old boy and he had his own desires after all.

He smiled at her

"You look… exquisite love." He said

She blushed "flattery will get you where you want to go…. Tonight." She said saucily

"Well I am looking forward to it." He replied licking his lips

He made a show of rearranging himself before taking her hand and pulling her towards the door.

She laughed at his antics.

"You really want to go meet my farther?" she asked

He slowed down and kept his mouth shut but wisely didn't say anything. This just made Astoria laugh even harder.

They wandered down towards the carriages at a slow pace laughing and chatting about nothing. Once they were in the carriage Harry asked about Tori's animagi form.

"Did you take your animagi potion in the end last night?"

"Yes."

"Well don't keep me waiting what are you?"

"Just about the most adorable white wolf you have ever seen."

"Well that would make sense as you are adorable and how I haven't just dragged you to my bed I do not know. Probably something to do with the feisty part which would account for the wolf part?"

She was laughing and blushing for the next minute or so.

"Still can't believe that Draco's a falcon or that jenny won't tell us what she is yet, and I haven't asked you what you are yet."

"Me oh I am just your everyday…"

"Cut the crap you aren't just an everyday animal I could tell by how you came out of your trance and would have got it out of you if dumbledork hadn't arrived at that exact moment."

"Black phoenix"

"You know I almost thought you said black phoenix so come again."

"I did"

"Wow I feel … less cool about mine now." she laughed

"Don't I would rather run into a phoenix than a wolf any day"

"True"

They had arrived at Hogsmead and Harry helped Astoria out of the carriage. Before walking over to the three broomsticks. Harry kept an eye out for trouble he still thought that with an attack happening once twice or even three times a week that this weekend was just trouble waiting to happen.

They arrived at the three broomsticks before taking a table and waiting for her farther.

Harry saw him arrive, he wasn't very tall he was probably about Harry's size but walked with an air of confidence.

"Tori." He said smiling as she got up to hug him.

"Mr Potter, still causing trouble in the press?" he said as he shook his hand

"Not today unfortunately sir." Harry replied to which Mr Greengrass laughed

"Please call me Paul. Now what can I do for you two today. I understand from my other daughter that you two are dating?"

"Call me Harry then. And yes we are dating been ten days now and I was hoping that you would allow Astoria to come to mine for Christmas, this year I think me and my godfather were planning on going to our island in the pacific but we thought it would be better for me to meet you first."

"Well obviously my top concern is, is she protected. Which if judging by the paper lately she can't get better protected then with you. So I have no problem with this."

"Even if my godfather cannot make it. After all he is an Auror."

"I understand will there be another adult there?"

"There should be but I can't promise as with the war going on I am unsure what uncle Remus will be doing."

"Ah well I suppose you are a professor after all aren't you just keep in touch yea?"

"Of course."

"And not too much hanky panky if the adults aren't around." Mr Greengrass said laughing at the blushing teens who were trying to stammer a response. His tone changed to serious for a second

"So explain what you would consider a time to stun the eaters."

"Where the aurors outnumber the opponents and there is little or…"

They were interrupted by a large explosion outside and someone ran in shouting

"DEATH EATERS"

Harry was on his feet with his wand in his hand before the screaming started. After several attempts to keep the crowd quiet Harry pulled a pistol from his belt and shot the roof to get quiet.

"Okay now form a queue to the flu no pushing or just apparate out of here…and someone warn St. Mungos." Before turning to Tori and giving her a Knut. "It a port key to one of my homes stay there keep safe and call for Trixie." Before he kissed her goodbye "take your dad with you. Don't worry about me I will be fine."

Once she was gone Harry turned and left the pub pistol at the ready in his right hand and his wand in his left. He could shoot better this way and could still shield.

He ducked a Cruciatus Curse on his way out the door and shot the person who fired it. Two shots to the chest and he dropped. Harry was glad he had a silencer so no one knew he was there. He spotted his god farther as one of the aurors who had been assigned to guard the town for the day and ran over taking three more down on his way before he ran out of ammo he swapped the clip out before putting it away keeping it for emergency's only. She conjured a marble block to block a killing curse before returning fire with a blood boiler which disintegrated his target within seconds.

He dodged another killing curse before hitting the guy with a bone imploding hex which left him screaming on the ground he fired a blasting hex at the floor in front of a death eater which sent him flying through a wall. Harry looked around to see most of the death eaters retreating they couldn't escape because of their own wards. In Harry's opinion the battle was going quite well.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sirius was duelling Bellatrix lestrange, recently re-freed from Azkaban. He watched in slow motion as a group of stunners came from behind them and hit Sirius and three of the other aurors. As he span round he grew his pistol again and fired all eight bullets and several bone exploders deciding that whoever was shooting needed to be taken down fast. Only to find Dumbledore and the order stood there. He noticed his bone exploders and bullets hit five of them sending them down screaming or dead before he notice Bellatrix's killing curse hit the stunned Sirius on the floor and some more from other death eaters hit the other five remaining aurors, Harry only just managed to duck and avoid being hit himself.

* * *

**A/N: ahh cliff hanger….. Don't kill me please ;) **

**My angels of death story is almost over and there will probes only be two maybe three more chapters, sorry =/ once this is done I will start another fic, I have a few ideas for one (seven in total) so I am unsure which to do, so I will let you decide in a poll. **

**This poll will be on all my story's that I update before this one ends, so please only vote once if you are reading more than just this one story.**

**1-it's a wrong boy who lived fic. **

**Harry grows up with his parents and 'boy who lived' brother his farther never took the seat for the head of the house of potter but never told him hoping that his brother would be able to claim it first. What happens when their plan fails and Harry learns about it?**

**2- Time travel fic**

**The war is over Harry is happily married to ginny gets accidently sent back in time and makes an unusual discovery. Dumbledore had been stealing from him the whole time and ginny had been in on it. What should he do now?**

**3 – Time travel fic 2**

**When the battle of Hogwarts is lost Harry retreats to the room of requirement where he meets a slytherin together they go back in time to save the world.**

**4 – (Fourth year fic)**

**Harry has a stalker but who is it? When his friends abandon him the only person he can rely on he's doesn't even know.**

**5- 7th year**

**5th year Astoria greengrass has just arrived home from a friend's house to find her family butchered by death eaters her sister the only other survivor is on the run so with no one to turn she's stuck after accidently bumping into Harry potter in the ministry what can she do but follow him through his adventure.**

**6 – 7th year (2)**

**Harry has a suspicion that there is a horcruxes at Hogwarts but the other two don't believe him so he goes alone while they are a sleep. When there he rescues Astoria from a fate worse than death and drags her along for the ride. What do Ron and Hermione think of this worse yet what will ginny say when she finds out.**

**7 – Time travel fic (but infant Harry going back in time)**

**When the potter's went into hiding them made special arranges for Harry. He was to be taken into the care of the goblins and sent back in time to before Voldemort to be raised by someone who the goblins trusted. **

**When they accidently send him too far and to where the founders are building Hogwarts how will this affect the future?**

11


	6. authers note

**Authors note.**

**Okay people I there will be no updates for the next 2-3 weeks as I am on holiday in Kenya and will not have my computer with me so I cannot upload. **

**I will however start to plan out my next fic as '**_**angels of death'**_** only has two chapters and an epilogue left so the poll dead line will be Monday the 11th of February that gives you... 12 days to vote.**

**For those who haven't read the poll yet and I have added another at a request so those who have voted there are now eight not six.**

**You can vote for more than one story but I will only count one vote per person so you cannot vote on one fic and then go to the next fic and vote again as this poll has been posted on all three of my fic that I am working on.**

**For those of you who have forgotten the poll or haven't read it yet here it is:**

**_My angels of death story is almost over and there will probes only be two maybe three more chapters, sorry =/ once this is done I will start another fic, I have a few ideas for one (eight in total) so I am unsure which to do, so I will let you decide in a poll. _**

**_This poll will be on all my story's that I update before this one ends, so please only vote once if you are reading more than just this one story._**

* * *

**_1-it's a wrong boy who lived fic. _**

**_Harry grows up with his parents and 'boy who lived' brother his farther never took the seat for the head of the house of potter but never told him hoping that his brother would be able to claim it first. What happens when their plan fails and Harry learns about it?_**

* * *

**_2- Time travel fic_**

**_The war is over Harry is happily married to ginny gets accidently sent back in time and makes an unusual discovery. Dumbledore had been stealing from him the whole time and ginny had been in on it. What should he do now?_**

* * *

**_3 – Time travel fic 2_**

**_When the battle of Hogwarts is lost Harry retreats to the room of requirement where he meets a slytherin together they go back in time to save the world._**

* * *

**_4 – (Fourth year fic)_**

**_Harry has a stalker but who is it? When his friends abandon him the only person he can rely on he's doesn't even know._**

* * *

**_5- 7th year_**

**_5th year Astoria greengrass has just arrived home from a friend's house to find her family butchered by death eaters her sister the only other survivor is on the run so with no one to turn she's stuck after accidently bumping into Harry potter in the ministry what can she do but follow him through his adventure._**

* * *

**_6 – 7th year (2)_**

**_Harry has a suspicion that there is a horcruxes at Hogwarts but the other two don't believe him so he goes alone while they are a sleep. When there he rescues Astoria from a fate worse than death and drags her along for the ride. What do Ron and Hermione think of this worse yet what will ginny say when she finds out._**

* * *

**_7 – Time travel fic (but infant Harry going back in time)_**

**_When the potter's went into hiding them made special arranges for Harry. He was to be taken into the care of the goblins and sent back in time to before Voldemort to be raised by someone who the goblins trusted. _**

**_When they accidently send him too far and to where the founders are building Hogwarts how will this affect the future?_**

* * *

**_8 - continuation  
_**

**_i have been asked to turn colormonk's oneshot - slughorns party into a multi chapter fic so i will do so if people want.  
_**


	7. Chapter 6 - bad news

**A/N: short chapter before I go away because I was bored in work ;) I luv my job**

* * *

**Poll results so far stand at.**

**Story 1) - 5**

**Story 2) – 9**

**Story 3) - 4**

**Story 4) - 0**

**Story 5) - 5 **

**Story 6) - 4**

**Story 7) - 3**

**Story 8) – 2**

* * *

**12****th**** September 1995**

**London**

**ST. Mungos hospital**

Astoria was scared her farther had gone back to help in the fighting as he may be small but just like Flitwick he knew how to duel. He had then returned five minutes later telling her that he was taking her to St. Mungos to see Harry.

At first she went all pail, until her farther said he was not hurt he was just there visiting. They arrived at St. Mungos to find people everywhere, which isn't a surprise considering the last attack was on a school trip. Unsurprisingly no purebloods were injured while several muggle born had been badly hurt and three were killed.

She farther took her straight up to the private section reserved for aurors and the rich. When entering the ward she saw Harry sat next to an unconscious Sirius black **(a/n: you really think I was going to kill Sirius off? :L ha-ha not yet anyway *evil laugh*) **

She walked over and took a seen next to Harry on the sofa by the bed.

"What happened?"

He was quiet for a minuet she almost thought he didn't hear her or was ignoring her

"We were fighting and had the death eaters on the run, we had managed to stop any students being hurt as the aurors were expecting trouble, but anyway all of a sudden the old coot and his goose worshiping club appeared behind us and stunned them all I only just dodged it killed or maimed five of them before I realised who I was fighting. The death eaters seeing the aurors on the ground stunned by Dumbledore's goons killed them all. It's only a technicality that it was Bellatrix who hit Sirius and as he's her head of house it didn't work…"

"But? I can sense there is one."

"There were complications to this. His life might be saved but they are unsure of the consequences the diagnostic spell only says he is alive but infertile now they have no idea why he is asleep."

"What will you do now."

For the first time since she had sat down he looked at her and for the first time she had met him she was scared.

"Get Dumbledore. I need some fresh air and lunch care for a walk before I decide on what to do about Dumbledore."

She could see that he was struggling emotionally

"How about we go to mine have something to eat before we go to sleep you can deal with Dumbledore in the morning."

"I can't leave him alone all night."

"I saw professor lupin outside he was talking to a pink haired Auror."

Harry snorted

"Tonks, she's his cousin. Okay then but let's go to mine instead yea?."

"Don't want to meet my parents?"

"Not when I feel like this."

"Fair enough"

She stood up and pulled him to his feet before walking out to the mass off people hand in hand.

* * *

**12****th**** September 1995**

**Somerset**

**Potter manor**

Harry and Astoria stumbled out of the flu at the same time. In the fifteen minuet walk to the flu station in the hospital, that should have only taken five if it wasn't for the reporters, had managed to break Harry out of his mood, not that she blamed him for his mood, they had bumped into Remus and Tonks and explained there plan and said that they would see them tomorrow.

A few seconds later an elf appeared.

"How may Trixie help master?"

"Lunch for two with butter beer please Trixie."

"Trixie didn't know master would be home today so she hasn't made anything."

"Sandwiches are fine Trixie."

"Yes master." She replied before popping out into kitchen

Harry then gave Tori a quick door of down stairs before showing her the indoor pool

"Can we use that later please?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well I am not tired so I don't see why not."

"Thanks Harry." She said before going up on tip toes and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's eat outside." He said as he dragged her out onto the decking where Trixie had already got lunch served.

After a pleasant lunch Astoria asked what Harry wanted to do about Dumbledore, she didn't want him to get in a strop but if she asked him now she could take his mind off it in the pool if necessary.

"Arrest him shove him in Azkaban."

"When?"

"At some point this afternoon."

"Before or after we go in the pool?"

"How about I deal with him and then we can spend as long as we like in the pool?"

"I suppose it will give me time to get my bikini."

"Oh and there was me thinking we were going to go skinny dipping." He teased

"Don't take too long and I will be here in about an hour."

"Make it two? It's an indoor pool so we could even go swimming at like nine ten at night if we wanted to."

"True okay two hours not a minute longer." She said.

* * *

**12****th**** September 1995**

**The minister's office **

_**1hr 45 minutes left**_

"So let me get this straight there were no casualties or fatality's until Dumbledore stunned my aurors?" Madame Bones was seething. She had never liked Dumbledore much he always acted self-important and as if he was the law. Which he wasn't thank merlin.

"Yep" Harry replied

"What do you want to do about it?2 she asked curious

"Well as his group named the '_order of the phoenix' _attacked aurors un provoked and without cause they should be labelled enemy combatants. Normally I would say let them help but if they will attack aurors because they use lethal sells, which is the only reason I can think have as to why they did this, then they are doing more damage than good."

"I agree."

"And arrest Dumbledore personally for accessory to murder as it is his fault that there are five dead aurors and one in hospital."

"What will the public think?"

"Point out that until he stunned them we were winning but once he took out the aurors three of his students, who he should have been protecting not chasing his own goals, were killed. They will side with the ministry. Call a press conference give them the details and let them have a photo of me bringing him in in cuffs, after all I am a reserve Auror."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you when the public want your head."

"The public I can deal with." Harry replied before he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Take six aurors with you I don't see him coming quietly." The minister said

"Agreed." Harry replied

* * *

**12****th**** September 1995**

**Hogwarts**

_**1hr 15 minutes left**_

Harry and the six aurors he had picked out were walking through the halls of Hogwarts, the students had all been recalled to the school and should have been in the great hall eating lunch about now.

Harry and the aurors were ready for trouble and had permission to use any force necessary to bring him in including the use of unforgivable's as his phoenix could let him escape.

Harry threw open the doors to the great hall, leaving the aurors out of site until needed, and marched down the aisle towards the head table.

"Ah professor potter, may I ask where you have been as you should have been helping the professors get the students to safety."

"I have every confidence you know exactly where I was. As matter of fact I have just come from the minister's office after meeting with the minister… she gave me this notice which I will read aloud for you… okay it's to long for that and I haven't got time I only have an hour left so I will give you the juicy bits yea." not waiting of an answer Harry continued. "In short the _'order of the phoenix'_ has been labelled enemy combatants after they." Harry had to raise his voice to shout over the expressed outrage of the professors and some of the students namely Neville and Ron, while the slytherin table watched in glee. "Assisted death eaters in murdering five aurors and the injuries of a sixth, whom is in St. Mungos until further notice." Once the noise level had dropped he continued.

"She also gave me this… a warrant… for the arrest of albus Dumbledore." The shouting reached an all-time high as the six aurors came in wands at the ready to quell any one who disagreed.

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for being part of the terrorist group named order of the phoenix, being an accomplice to five counts of first degree murder ,three counts of negligent homicide. Do not make me add resisting arrest to that list." Harry finished shouting over the din.

Dumbledore was in shock for a second. Never had he suspected he would be arrested for these crimes.

"Three counts of negligent homicide?" he asked confused

"While you were not directly involved in their death your actions caused three students to die." Harry pulled out a set of magical cuffs. "tell me Dumbledore. Was saving Bellatrix and three other death eaters worth the lives of three students?"

'like hell am I being arrested I am needed to help win this war.' Dumbledore thought before calling for Fawkes.

Harry had expected the move and before the flames around Fawkes could vanish Harry's wand was in hand and I fired a stunner at the phoenix. Knocking it out. Dumbledore in a moment of madness turned his wand on Harry who once again was ready for it.

"I am so adding resisted arrest to your charges." He muttered to himself as all the students scrambled out of the way.

The aurors moved around the room careful not to get between the head table and Dumbledore as that would end badly but also being wary of Dumbledore's supporters in the student body itself.

Dumbledore fired a bludgeoning hex at Harry who returned fire with a group of stunners.

Dumbledore then used a fire hex that Harry was unfamiliar with so deciding that risking a shield was a bad idea he ran towards the fire and jumped on the table to his right at the last second while firing a bone breaker and a bludgeoning hex at Dumbledore's wand arm to which Dumbledore cast a shield before using a fancy rain spell to create a water fall soaking Harry before attempting to freeze it. Harry seeing the problem dried him with second to spare before using some slightly darker hex's like the bone exploder on Dumbledore.

After a few minutes Harry cast a bright green paint charm while also sending a large group of powerful blue stunners.

Seeing as the paint spell was bright green Dumbledore mistook it for a killing curse and conjured a marble block which fell to the floor and only just managed to dodge the group of stunners.

Seeing as his ploy didn't work Harry went on the defensive before sending a shield rupturing hex which ruptured Dumbledore's shield sending him flying. Caught by surprise Dumbledore hit the table hard before animating a roast chicken to attack Harry.

Harry just looked at Dumbledore as if he had three heads before blasting the chicken halfway across the hall without looking.

Finally getting fed up with the duel Harry used his lightning travel to appear behind Dumbledore before firing three stunners and going back to where he originally was and casting a bone exploder as well as a cutting hex at Dumbledore's feet leaving Dumbledore on the floor in agony before Harry finally stunned him.

"Haven't had duels that fun since I left japan." Harry said to the Auror who came to check he was all good.

"It was pretty epic mate." He replied

For the first time since entering the great hall Harry looked around.

"Professor McGonagall I will be back Monday morning at the latest so don't worry my class will be on as usual." He said as he cuffed silenced and woke dumbledore before levitating him out of the great hall.

It took McGonagall and Flitwick twenty minutes to calm the students down.

* * *

**12****th**** September 1995**

**Ministry of magic**

_**45 minutes left**_

"Minister is you saying that it was professor Dumbledore's fault that those students died?"

"If he hadn't stunned those aurors then those three students would still be alive right now."

Just then a flu station flared and albus Dumbledore arrived in cuffs with Harry and the six aurors.

Seeing as Dumbledore was being levitated the minister asked.

"Mr Potter how badly hurt is Mr Dumbledore?"

"Bone exploder and a cutter to the foot." He said calmly

"He resisted."

"I already added it to his charges."

"How badly did he resist for you to use a bone exploder?"

"Fifteen minuet duel in front of the students… he tried to cook me with some fancy fire spell."

"So you didn't go over the top?"

"Didn't even need to kill his phoenix, just stunned it. Now I will drop him off in the cells and call a healer and then I have a date to get to."

"Mr Potter, how did you defeat the great Dumbledore in a duel."

"With finesse."

"Mr Potter, who's your date with later. Is it the youngest Greengrass daughter you were seen with earlier?"

Harry ignored all other questions deciding that he must hurry to reach the two hour dead line Tori had set him.

* * *

**12****th**** September 1995**

**Potter manor **

_**2 minutes late**_

Harry stumbled out the flu to see Astoria checking her watch.

"Two minutes late." She said

He stood up cast a cleaning spell to remove the soot

"Well then I guess you don't want this present I picked up on my way back then? That's fine I will take it back later then." He said putting a small box in his pocket.

"Present? Where? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"You and your muggle sayings." Harry laughed

"But you love them."

"No I love you." He said kissing her on the nose

She laughed and swatted his arm as he gave her the box. She opened it to find a thin chained necklace with a hart shaped sapphire dangling from it.

She just stared at it speechless for a few seconds before she jumped him crushing him between her and the wall before she snogged him till he couldn't think straight.

"Thanks." She said with a grin nice she came up for air again.

"That's cool." Harry muttered blinking while attempting to think.

"It's got charms and stuff so you can let me know if our in trouble which I added as an afterthought, but I brought the necklace just because not just so I would have a way to trace you."

"I think it sweet. Now let's go swimming. Oh and I told farther I wouldn't be back tonight." She said as she skipped through to the pool

"What did he say to that?"

"Don't know I was gone before he had a chance to say no." she said pretending to think.

"I think I will lock the flu then." He said before doing exactly that.

She then dragged him into the indoor pools changing room before she took her tank top and shorts off revealing a bikini that hid practically nothing.

"Dam Tori it would be more revealing if you wore nothing."

"Maybe later when we go to bed." She whispered in his ear before she turned around and walked out the changing room.

Harry quickly dressed onto his trunks before running out to join her.

He found her swimming lengths in the pool. It wasn't huge only 12 meters long and 6 wide but it was 2 meters deep with a section that was 4 with a diving board.

He stood there leant against the door frame watching her for a few minutes before joining her, all the while thinking how had he gotten so lucky?

"enjoy the view?"

"dam right"

"something on your mind?"

"yea… can we talk about it later though?"

"only if you promise to talk and not pretend it doesn't exist."

"promise." He replied before he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss which turned into a ten minuet make out session before Harry decided to dunk her.

It was a very happy and worn out pair of teens who left the pool an hour or so later.

"what would you like to do now then?" Harry asked her

"let's go for a walk around the ground and then you owe me a tour of the rest of the house."

"anything for you Tori." He whispered in her ear before taking her hand and pulling her towards the patio.

After spending fifteen minutes walking they had decided to just sit on the large front lawn where Harry conjured a blanket for them to sit on.

They were sat there facing each other cross legged talking about what they wanted to do after the war.

"now Harry. Tell me what was on your mind earlier?"

Harry's demeanour changed from laid back to tense in a second. He let out an audible breath.

"how much did I tell you about Sirius's condition?"

She should have guessed he was thinking about something about Sirius.

"only that he is infertile."

"do you know what that's means magically?"

"not really I know it changes something about the head of house but not too sure what."

"it means he cannot be the head of house."

"oh."

"as of 10:38 this morning I am head of the house of black."

"so you are now head of two houses?"

"yep."

"so what is it about that then that has got you all worked up?"

"as head of two ancient and noble house's I need two wives or blood biased betrothal contracts by my seventeenth birthday."

Suddenly it all clicked in Astoria's head.

"so instead of just the one wife you will have two yea?"

"in short yea."

"so what are you…"

"I am asking you now before we take our relationship further are you prepared to share me?"

"are you asking me to marry you?"

"no. well not yet we have only been dating for ten days. I just don't want us to date for a year and then you decide that you won't share me. And I know it's unfair of me to ask you to but I have no choice now."

"I know that. And well it will take some getting used to the idea, but so long as I have a say in who else you marry I can't see too much of a problem." She looked down at the ground. "just don't forget about me or leave me on the edge of the relationship." She whispered.

He leant over and pulled her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her.

"never. You would always be wife number one."

"so you do want to marry me?"

He didn't reply and they just sat there in silence holding each other until the sun went down.

* * *

**A/N: okay this is because I hate cliff hangers and well I would hate to suffer two weeks without knowing what happened so here you go.**

* * *

_**My angels of death story is almost over and there will probes only be two maybe three more chapters, sorry =/ once this is done I will start another fic, I have a few ideas for one (eight in total) so I am unsure which to do, so I will let you decide in a poll. **_

_**This poll will be on all my story's that I update before this one ends, so please only vote once if you are reading more than just this one story.**_

* * *

_**1-it's a wrong boy who lived fic. **_

_**Harry grows up with his parents and 'boy who lived' brother his farther never took the seat for the head of the house of potter but never told him hoping that his brother would be able to claim it first. What happens when their plan fails and Harry learns about it?**_

* * *

_**2- Time travel fic**_

_**The war is over Harry is happily married to ginny gets accidently sent back in time and makes an unusual discovery. Dumbledore had been stealing from him the whole time and ginny had been in on it. What should he do now?**_

* * *

_**3 – Time travel fic 2**_

_**When the battle of Hogwarts is lost Harry retreats to the room of requirement where he meets a slytherin together they go back in time to save the world.**_

* * *

_**4 – (Fourth year fic)**_

_**Harry has a stalker but who is it? When his friends abandon him the only person he can rely on he's doesn't even know.**_

* * *

_**5- 7th year**_

_**5th year Astoria greengrass has just arrived home from a friend's house to find her family butchered by death eaters her sister the only other survivor is on the run so with no one to turn she's stuck after accidently bumping into Harry potter in the ministry what can she do but follow him through his adventure.**_

* * *

_**6 – 7th year (2)**_

_**Harry has a suspicion that there is a horcruxes at Hogwarts but the other two don't believe him so he goes alone while they are a sleep. When there he rescues Astoria from a fate worse than death and drags her along for the ride. What do Ron and Hermione think of this worse yet what will ginny say when she finds out.**_

* * *

_**7 – Time travel fic (but infant Harry going back in time)**_

_**When the potter's went into hiding them made special arranges for Harry. He was to be taken into the care of the goblins and sent back in time to before Voldemort to be raised by someone who the goblins trusted. **_

_**When they accidently send him too far and to where the founders are building Hogwarts how will this affect the future?**_

* * *

_**8 - continuation**_

_**i have been asked to turn colormonk's oneshot - slughorns party into a multi chapter fic so i will do so if people want.**_


End file.
